


False Alarmed

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, but not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: "this morning i literally just got in the shower when the hotel fire alarm went off so i ran down eight flights of stairs in pyjamas and stood outside wet and alonereceptionist leans out window and says "there's a scheduled test on tuesdays there was a sign on your door" well"Based on Dan's tweet.





	False Alarmed

**Author's Note:**

> I just kept thinking of how actually scary it would be to be alone and think there was a fire when you're on the eighth floor of a hotel and had to get this little thing out of my head.

Dan was letting the water soak into his skin at a leisurely pace. The muscles in his back were pulled tight in knots from hotel beds and just being on tour in general. They would have a break with a few days off at their home after the show tonight and he was more than ready to crawl into his own bed.  
He was lost in his thoughts when a shrill, deafening alarm sounded throughout the building, almost causing him to slip.  
He was eight, _eight_ flight upstairs by himself and he was soaking wet without any clothes on.  
He stumbled out of the shower and rushed to throw his pajamas back on. His shirt instantly stuck to his wet chest. The ringing seemed to grow louder, or was that just because he was taking ages to leave the bathroom.  
He threw their hotel door open and ran over to the stairwell. Halfway down he realized he didn't even have his phone on him, and where was Phil again? Why wasn't he with him? Why didn't Dan take him up on the joint shower offer and instead wanted some solace alone in the warm water?

Breakfast. Right. He was at breakfast and that was on one of the lower floors. He was probably outside already, worried sick about Dan.  
His long legs were on fire as he continued to fly down the steps. How had he not run into another person yet? He growled, frustrated with himself. He was most likely the last person out of the damn hotel. He took too long putting his pyajamas back on. Everyone else was waiting outside and he was still climbing down stairs. Marianne, the crew, Martyn and Cornelia; everyone was probably wondering where he was.  
What if Phil wasn't outside already though? He was at breakfast which means he was probably next to the kitchen.  
Dan finally reached the bottom and pushed the heavy metal door open to the brisk morning air. His hair was still dripping ice cold water onto his thin camo shirt that was nearly soaked through.  
He was the only one outside.  
There wasn't a sign of anyone else exiting the building. There was no fire brigade or sirens. Just Dan soaking wet outside in his pajamas.  
How in the hell had he gotten outside before everyone else when he was on the eight floor? He did fly down those stairs fairly quick but it wasn't faster than someone exiting from the lower floors.  
What if an exit was blocked and everyone else was trapped inside? What if it was the kitchen that had caught fire and Phil was trapped in it along with their other friends? What if he couldn't make it out? What if-  
“Hello?” A bored voice called out from above him. A sandy haired woman with an air of impatience and irritation was staring down at him from a window a few floors up.  
“There's a scheduled test on Tuesdays. There was a sign on your door.” She rolled her eyes and tucked her head back into the window.  
Well Fuck.  
This was hysterical. Of course this would happen to him. It had Dan Howell written all over it. It was the funniest thing that has happened to him in awhile and he knew he had to tweet about it and would be talking about it for days.  
It was funny so why was it really not? Why was he shaking as he dragged his feet back in through the front and waited for the lift. Why did he just feel like crying?  
He sighed as the elevator door closed. He felt so stupid for not reading the sign but honestly they should have let them know when they were checking in or had another notice in the room or something else. The elevator stopped on the second floor and opened with a creak.

Phil and Martyn waltzed in, laughing about some joke one of them had just told.  
Dan felt an unreasonable amount of rage. Clearly Phil wasn't too worried. Had he seen their door and just not said anything to Dan before leaving for breakfast?  
“Oh! Hey Dan!” Martyn saw him first.  
Phil turned around and smiled.  
“Did you want breakfast? I'll go back in with you if you want me to.” Fuck him and his consistency in always being kind and thoughtful.  
Dan just shook his head, not meeting Phil's eyes. It was crazy to feel this mad. Phil did nothing wrong but he just couldn't shake off the unsettled feeling of anger.  
“How was your shower?” Phil asked, softer this time.  
This time he looked back into Phil's eyes and couldn't quite quell the desire to throttle his boyfriend. He would not bite Phil's head in front of his brother but really he was kind of asking for it now. How was his bloody shower...  
So he said nothing and looked down at his feet. He could feel the tension rising in the lift and knew Martyn felt uncomfortable. They didn't fight like this much and never around other people. He saw Phil shrug at Martyn from the corner of his eye.  
“Well this is my stop. See you two later!” Martyn basically ran down the hall to his room as Phil punched the code into their door. They entered the room in silence. As the door was swinging shut he could see the fire test notice in a big bold sign.  
“Why are you acting like this? What's going on, Dan?” Dan could hear the accusatory tone in Phil's voice and couldn't hold back his irritation any longer.  
“What's wrong!? I just ran down eight flight of stairs because of a fire alarm that I thought was real! I am soaking wet and cold and clearly you didn't think to make sure I knew about the alarm or-”  
“Dan! I read that post out last night when we got to our room! You didn't hear me? I had a full conversation with you about it.”  
Dan had been bone tired by the time they made it to the room last night. A wave of guilt took away a considerable amount of his wind but he wasn't ready to not be mad yet.  
“You could have at least called or texted me or let me know before you went down to breakfast, Phil! I had no idea where you were or if you were okay!” Oh, there it was. That's what was hiding under all the false anger and hostility.  
“Hey,” Phil grabbed Dan's arms and pulled him close. “We're fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I left the room but I did call you when it was going off. I figured you were still showering. I was on my way back up to check.”  
Dan pushed his face further into Phil's chest. He just wanted to start this day over.  
“I'm sorry. It was just really scary when you weren't already out there.” He murmured.  
Phil ran his arms up and down Dan's back.  
“Let's just restart this morning. Let's get you back in the shower you're an ice cube.” Dan laughed.  
“This time I'm coming in with you and I don't care what you say, Howell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this feels kind of scrambled but I was trying to go for a kind of panicked all over the place mind-set that you'd have in this situation.  
> Let me know what you all think!
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr:  
> https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/


End file.
